Prince of the East
by KiraKiraSuru
Summary: Ciel meets with a young lord from Japan, and with him a black panther named Ciru. Here on business to help Lau out, things begin to become complicated as more unexplained events begin to happen.


From the beginning trail covered in fog leading to the phantomhive manor a carriage crossed its gates. A dark redwood Fargo style carriage with black trimming. Almost goth like, but fitting for such an era. Towed by two large Clydesdales. The red curtains that draped from inside the windows to block out the light shifted gently as if someone had just peeked out. Awaiting the arrival of the carriage the Controller of the East docks Lau watched the carriage close-in. His hands tucked away inside his Changsha. His "sister" Ran-Mao waited next to him as well. Watching with eyes full of judgement and caution, from atop of the estate the young Earl Ciel watched the carriage come to a halt outside his home. With arms behind his back he turned slightly as the door to his office was opened. In walked his faithful "dog" Sebastian. His butler in all black.

"Master, your guest has arrived." He stated.

"I'm well aware, but they appear to be early." The young earl protested.

As if it offended him for their early arrival Ciel leered and watched the door to the carriage open. Lau approaching while holding his hand out. His smile was rather bright as Ciel could see it from his window. The carriage came to a slow halt, the horse neighed and sputtered as there hooves stomped in place. There was no coach to the carriage. Odd. Lau; still smiling opened the cabin door. Holding his hand out as he assisted a small boy out. Not necessarily small, he was around Ciel's age maybe older. Tan skin with short black hair and black eyes a double black, dressed in blue uniform with gold trims and tassels he looked like a tony soldier, and by Ciel's judging stare he looked ridiculous. Ciel was still taken back, he was expecting an adult to discuss matters mentioned in the note he left on his desk stated, "My Wife and I will arrive…..". Now here outside his home on his property, a child, a runt. That is as fare as an adult. The only plus is that Ciel being a "child' himself, didn't have to worry about bending too much to the muses he would for an adult, but still how educated was the child before him. Things only got more troublesome for the young Earl when the boy patted his thigh, and out from the cabin came a large black panther. Ciel instantly turned to his butler who was love struck by the giant feline. From the window the demon butler was making out every detail the cat possessed from the tip of the tail down to the blue gem studded collar around its soft, but powerful neck, but what really had him was the sharp blue eyes that anyone looking at the cat could see, even from such a distance. For a moment, Lau and the child spoke before turning to the mansion. Ciel and Sebastian left the room they were in as well. Once out of the site of the feline Sebastian calmed himself, but it wasn't going to last. From on-top of the staircase Ciel waited while Sebastian headed on down to open the door. With idle chatter behind the door, Sebastian opened the door, greeting them with an introduction into the phantomhive home. Lau was the first one in, followed by the boy and his panther and then Ran-Mao. Sebastian watched the feline closing the door. The boy looked at Ciel who did not even try to hide the fact he was irritated by their early arrival, and Sebastian making a comment by stating it was his natural look, may have been too inappropriate for the new guest

"I apologize for my early arrival. Had I waited for the next ship I would not have been able to bring Ciru with me." He said.

Ciel darted his eye to the panther, so its name is Ciru he thought. Sitting next to the boy. Back lined straight, not panting like a typical beast. It almost appeared stuffed, not even its tail was moving in the slightest. Properly trained and elegant. How annoying that an animal acts so….regal like. Ciel could not object quickly enough as Sebastian crouched beside the feline. The feline stared straight ahead not moving an inch. It was stuffed it had to be, it they saw it moving and walking. The boy turned looking at Sebastian, still staring infatuated by the cat and its sharp blue eyes. Glints of red tints on his cheeks. It was just bliss being next to such a fine creature.

"Ciru, don't be rude." He said.

Ciru looked at the boy finally breaking from its stuffed animal like stance. A soft growl was made and it's head turned towards the butler. Sebastian pulled back as the panther bowed its head. It was all undone from there. Sebastian cupped the cheeks of the panther brushing his thumbs across the panther's cheeks.

"Ah, so soft. Like rubbing silk with the tiny prickles of the smaller whiskers. Those tiny half-moon ears." He said contently.

Moving up to rub the ears of the panther, it lowered its head. A low resonating purr came from the cat. They both seemed to be in heaven in their own way. Ciel could practically see stars and sparkles around his demonic butler, how unsightly. He puffed up suddenly annoyed by his butler's shameless act they had work to do.

"Isao, perhaps it might be better if we go ahead and discuss the contents of the letter your mother and father sent." Lau said.

"Right." The boy said.

"Sebastian. "Ciel called

Sebastian turned to his young master and stood up. He felt moderately better having fondled the large panther. Clearing his throat, he leads the group to the pool room. The boy known as Isao glanced at the panther. Holding his hand up the panther stopped in its tracks.

"Ciru I need you to go guard the carriage, I'm concerned you might be too distracting." He said.

Knowing clearly that the panther was a distraction to the butler only, Ciru nodded and rushed outside. Rearing back closer to the carriage as the feline leapt onto the top of the carriage and then once more into a nearby tree where the black cat rested while staring at the mansion.


End file.
